


The Steve Rogers Foundation - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Charity Foundation, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Polyamory relationships, Pregnant TJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Steve just wanted to check out the foundation that was named after him. Bucky and TJ just wanted to use their foundation to help children with long-term illnesses and veterans returning home. None of them expected that something more would come from their first meeting.





	The Steve Rogers Foundation - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/gifts).



> My artworks for [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18)'s wonderful story.

Another day, another art post XD This one here is for [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18)'s wonderful story **["The Steve Rogers Foundation"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357277)**. Like in my post yesterday, I won't spoil the story for you, but if you think that Steve/Bucky is hot - just imagine another Seb Stan character thrown into that mix ;)

Since my lovely author was met with the worst of all enemies a writer could encounter (we all know which one I'm talking about), the only artwork including some pics (so far) is the cover. For the chapter headers, I decided to pick up the theme I started in the cover and used another gold-colored plaque. I'll post the first one and link to the other 15 (since they all look exactly the same)

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e3/48/G2ltWl2S_o.jpg)

 

** Header: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/e0/EOgtxhB2_o.jpg)

**[CH02](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/74/IbwpjlGa_o.jpg)** | **[CH03](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/30/zpMAqmHR_o.jpg)** | **[CH04](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/98/5ij93hNn_o.jpg)** | **[CH05](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/15/fIrnIoOC_o.jpg)** | **[CH06](https://images2.imgbox.com/9d/d1/8ty92xOj_o.jpg)** | **[CH07](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/82/UHT7iLwf_o.jpg)** | **[CH08](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/4b/VQsuYqgK_o.jpg)** | **[CH09](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/b3/UKlJr7dJ_o.jpg)** | **[CH10](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/ab/FLDzc7Dv_o.jpg)** | **[CH11](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/4b/de30X6Vo_o.jpg)** | **[CH12](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/6b/q26BXjn4_o.jpg)** | **[CH13](https://images2.imgbox.com/0a/25/5hZlB3y9_o.jpg)** | **[CH14](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/b5/CNjyT8kM_o.jpg)** | **[CH15](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/d2/vP0hXXDX_o.jpg)** | **[CH16](https://images2.imgbox.com/28/1e/AxeqQL7w_o.jpg)**

 

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/OfM8u3sj) [](http://imgbox.com/o9o4HVaR) [](http://imgbox.com/WvebdsvW)

****  
  
Notes:  


 _Plaques:_ [Yopriceville](https://gallery.yopriceville.com/Free-Clipart-Pictures/Badges-and-Labels-PNG)

all other images via Google Image Search

Fonts:

Title/Chapter Headers: [Anglia Script](https://www.wfonts.com/font/anglia-script)  
Names: [Rishima](https://downloads-free-font.blogspot.com/2018/08/download-free-rishima-font.html)

 

Hope you like it! And don't forget to head over to the story and leave my author some love as well!


End file.
